Grown-Up Heroes
by CandyCaneMash
Summary: A set of one-shots of couples as they live their adult life, being little children running around is in order. It may be tough to parent baby spawns of themselves, but I'm sure our heroes will find a way! PercyxAnnabeth. JasonxPiper. LeoxCalypso. FrankxHazel. And more!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One! Meet Charlie Dean, Percabeth's little mischief-I mean, son! Bath time may have been hard for Sally, being sometimes Percy did not want to get wet, but for Annabeth and Percy... well, it gets a little messy.**

* * *

"Charlie!" Annabeth went to grab at a little boy escaping the bathroom. Already, her hair was damp and the floor was soaking with bath water. Still, her one year old was not clean. In exasperation, Annabeth looked around at the mess this one little boy could make. "Get back here!

Not to mention Charlie had no clothes on whatsoever. Just soap suds along his jet black hair and down his back. Annabeth had to follow the water footprints tracking across the living room.

And of course, matters got worse from there, Percy had just opened the front door at this time, seeing Annabeth crawling across the carpet, looking like she got into a fight with a sea serpent. Which apparently was funny to him.

"Catch your child," Annabeth snapped at him, pointing at Charlie wobbling on his little legs into the kitchen, screaming with laughter.

"I see you're having a great time," Percy put down his stuff to go and catch Charlie from making any more slick moves.

"Daddy!" Charlie wrapped his arms around Percy's neck as Annabeth and him walked back to the bathroom.

Percy busted out laughing. "What happened in here? Annabeth, why is there a rubber ducky in the toilet?" He peered into the basin.

Annabeth sat on the edge of the tub, glaring up at him through pieces of wet hair that had fallen in her face. "How about _you_ give Charlie a bath? I'm sure the son of Poseidon can handle a little bath."

"No," Charlie let his face hide into the crook of Percy's neck. "No! No! No!"

"Don't tell me you don't like baths, Charlie," Percy placed him in the tub of warm water. Seconds later, Charlie smashed and kicked to make tsunamis. It fell over the side, creating a even bigger puddle on the ground.

"Next thing you know," Annabeth jabbed an accusing finger into her husband's chest. "He'll be busting the water pipes throughout the house!" She pounded her forehead with the palm of her hand. The thought made her want a nap. Actually, everything made her want to take a nap.

"I sure hope not," Percy picked up the baby shampoo, tossing it into the air. Charlie grabbed his battleship toys, battling them by ramming each one together.

Annabeth raised her hands in defeat. "Plan. You give Charlie his bath. I'll make dinner… after I get changed."

They agreed upon that. Not too much later, when Annabeth had gotten changed into dry clothes, did her cellphone ring. Being able to carry a cellphone was pretty dangerous for a demigod, especially for how old she was, but demigods were able to communicate only among each other through a secret program deep into a system. Quite handy, in fact.

"Hello?" Annabeth didn't mean to sound so tired and beat, but there was no other way to put it.

"Hey, Annabeth!" No mistaking Hazel's sweet voice over the line. Immediately, Annabeth's spirits rose. "You sound stressed. Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Annabeth chuckled. She shuffled into the kitchen and pulled out pans from the cabinets. "Just parenting. Woo!" She said nonchalantly.

Hazel's laughed in return. "Sorry to hear about it. I called because I was wondering if you guys were okay with Frank coming to visit Camp Half-Blood for the next week or two? I mean, we have that meeting of the camps, but-."

The sound of crashing pans hitting the floor caused Hazel to cut off. Annabeth cursed at the sound, but quickly joined Hazel after she picked them back up. "Wait, visiting? For a week? Please tell me you're coming, too! And Reyna?"

"Of course," Hazel answered. "We'll probably pick a little hotel not too far off. We want to stay for awhile. It'd be nice to see you guys again."

The awful part about being on opposite parts of the country was that they hardly ever get to see any of Camp Jupiter's residents. Frank and Reyna were praetor and came in from time to time. Sometimes Half-Blood would come there and go business. But never for a long time. There was always something to do.

"I can't wait to tell Percy," Annabeth stated. "He misses you and Frank a lot."

"Aw," Hazel said delightfully. "He's so sweet. Where is he now?"

"Attempting to give Charlie a bath," Annabeth answered. "Emphasis on "attempting." Do you want to talk to him?"

"If it's no bother," Hazel said. "It's been what? A little over a year since I've talked to any of you guys?"

Annabeth left the water to boil, leaving to appear in the doorway of the bathroom. A tiny gasp escaped her lips. " _What did you do!?_ "

"Annabeth?" She hardly registered Hazel at all compared to the disaster that was the bathroom.

In the bath, Percy sat in the tub, water dripping from the ends of his hair. He was wet head to toe, which from Percy obviously meant he did it on purpose. Water splattered as Annabeth stepped in it. Soap was bubbling over the tub. Half a tube of baby body wash was gone. The curtain had fallen. Everything was a disaster. Charlie sat on Percy's lap, giggling as he waved his hands in the air. "Again! Again!"

"How do you even make this happen?" Annabeth asked him, heading for the towels only to realize they were all gone. They littered the floor. "H-how?"

Percy brushed his hair out of his face. "It's a very long story. You really don't want to hear it."

"You're right." Annabeth held the phone to her ear. "You're able to video chat, right?"

"Uh, yeah?" Hazel said, unknowingly.

Annabeth clicked something on her phone then held it up to view Percy.

"Who are you talking to?" Percy asked, sitting up a bit.

Laughter bubbled out of the phone. Percy narrowed his eyes. "Annabeth!"

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth couldn't contain her own amusement now. "Twenty-three year old son of Poseidon. Head of Camp Half-Blood with a degree in Marine Biology. Still the biggest dork I've ever met. Somehow couldn't give his own child a bath."

"Charlie!" Hazel gasped. "You're so cute! And Percy, rocking the bubbles." Percy swiped the soap out of his hair, glowering at Annabeth.

"Frank!" Hazel called. Percy's eyes widened.

"No Frank!" He put Charlie on the ground and tried to get the phone out of Annabeth's hand, making a reach for it. Annabeth laughed as she swung out of his grip.

"Give me the phone!" Percy hugged her from behind. Annabeth held the phone high so Frank had a nice view of the bathroom plus an embarrassed Percy.

Frank chuckled. He stood next to Hazel, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I mean, I love what you've done with the bathroom. Really brings out your personality, Percy. But… don't you think you should put some clothes on that kid?"

At the corner of their camera, Charlie giggled as he bolted from the bathroom. Percy made to catch him, slipping on the water and landing chest first. Then another body fell down on top of him.

"Ow…" Annabeth groaned. Percy sighed with his face down into the puddle.

"Charlie one," Hazel said.

"Parents zero," Frank finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I have three books to read plus school. Haven't been able to post, but I have it up now. Here are the twins Danny and Caleb Grace!**

* * *

Outside, rain bashed against the bedroom window, a staccato rhythm making it hard for little Danny to sleep. She sat on the edge of her bed, staring out into the unsettling darkness, picturing the woods not far from her home.

Her twin brother Caleb sat back comfortably at his bed across the room, putting the finishing touches on his Spiderman coloring sheet.

"Caleb," Danny said, standing up and walking to the window to look out. Still, she couldn't make out anything past the raindrops.

"What is it?" Caleb looked up from his coloring page. "Are you scared of the rain, Danny?"

"No," Danny answered. "I can't see.

Before Caleb could answer, the door to their bedroom opened. Their mother, Piper, walked in, wearing a pale pink tank top and pajamas pants. In her hand was a book. One she would sit and read them.

Caleb put his coloring book on his nightstand and jumped off the bed, pulling on her pants. "Mommy, Danny says she's scared." His blue eyes were wide with concern.

Danny walked past them both and into the arms of her father, Jason, who lingered inside, watching. He picked her up gently, holding her against his chest. She hugged him tightly. "I don't like the dark."

"It's okay, Sweetie," her dad reassured. "I can draw the curtains."

Her mom held Caleb's hand and helped him back into bed. "How about one story? Then I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"I'll be here, too," Jason went over to the window. Danny turned to look out, but Jason drew the curtains too quickly. With a whimper, Danny hid her face in his shoulder. "Hey, you're okay, Danny. I'm not leaving."

Unlike Caleb, even though he was more sensitive, Danny was hated the dark more than anything. She was the one who got a lot of the dreams; a lot of the imagination.

It worried her parents, too, because they knew dreams weren't just dreams. Sometimes, they told the future. They held meaning. Danny also saw through the Mist easier than Caleb could.

They sat on Caleb bed with Piper in the middle and Caleb cuddled up beside her. Jason sat at the edge and let Danny look over his shoulder and at the colorful pages on the book. She never let her arms unlace themselves from his neck. Her big blue eyes and small ears (much like her brother's) were distracted by her mother's voice and the children in the story.

"What about the giant, Mommy?" Caleb asked. He took the book from her and looked through the pages.

"I don't know," Piper said. "What do you think?"

Caleb thought about it for a second. Danny watched her brother, curiously. "I think the giant is a good guy. He helped the boy, and didn't hurt him. But he couldn't leave them him or the girl. He had to stay. Maybe he found someone to play with."

"Maybe he did," Piper agreed. Jason saw the grim look in her eyes. This story… customized to fit a child. The truth was darker. The characters were real.

Danny pointed to a spot on the page. Jason turned to look. "I've seen the giant before."

Jason pulled her away to look at her skeptically. "What did you just say?"

Piper tried to play it off. "Danny, Honey, I've read you this story before. Maybe you dreamt about him."

Danny nodded frantically. "I have dreamed about him! In the story, his name is Bob. But in my dreams, he has a different name. I...pet...us…" her lips thinned as she tried to remember how to say it.

Caleb's eyes widened. "Really, Danny!? Did you talk to him?"

Danny nodded. "He's a friendly giant. He put me on the top of a mountain so I could see my house."

The exchange was more than worrying. Piper closed the book and gave Caleb a kiss on the forehead. "Maybe you can see him, too, Caleb. But you have to go to sleep."

"Okay!" Caleb cuddled up under the covers in his spaceship onesie. He turned towards his mother as she got off the bed. "Are giants real, Mommy?"

Jason gave Piper a look that made Piper sigh. "Yes, Sweetie." She ran her hand through his hair. "But they aren't around anymore. They lived a long time ago."

"I wish Bob was here," Danny said as Jason laid her on her bed. "He had a cat, too. Can we have a cat?"

Jason chuckled, tiredly. "I'll think about it."

Danny smiled up at him. The rain outside was long forgotten. Creatures so vile to Piper and Jason were their children's comfort. They were being led to believe all giants were kind. They'll learn later on.

"Good night," Jason leaned down, and Danny planted a kiss on his cheek. "Love you."

"Wait!" Danny took his hand before he could walk away. "You said you would stay."

The fear was returning to her eyes as she saw her mom turn Caleb's lamp off. Jason turned to Piper. "I guess this is good night."

Piper nodded, kissing Danny goodnight and leaving to go to bed. Jason laid up against the headboard, letting Danny lay her head on his chest. The covers to pulled up to her chin. Nothing but the sounds of Jason's twins breathing kept him occupied.

He thought about the reason for all of the dreams. Were they visions before Danny was even thought of? Before marriage was even possible? Danny had a gift, it was obvious, and Caleb didn't know to mind. He loved that Danny could talk to Bob. But the nightmares... they had to be somewhat real.

Whether or not it would lead to trouble, Jason promised the moment he set eyes on his daughter that he would protect her. He was going to do just that.

When it was late at night, he slipped out of her bed, laying her against the pillows. She stirred, sighing as she fell back into slumber. Jason silently slipped out of the room, heading to his own bed.

There, in the deep silence and darkness, lightning lit up the window, casting a glow throughout the room. Caleb shot awake, looking around before a loud bang of thunder vibrated his body.

"Danny?" He asked. Danny didn't respond.

Caleb slipped out of bed, tiptoeing across the room into his sister's bed.

"I hope you see Bob again," Caleb said against her ear. He pulled the covers over them both and laid there with his arm wrapped around her.

* * *

 **I'll have another one posted as soon as possible!**


End file.
